unexpected love
by animeman23321
Summary: this is a story about me and neru i know but neru is mine mine i say dont leave bad comments im new here so plz be nice


chapter 1- unexpected meeting

-neru's p.o.v

it was about 8:00 when the alarm clock decided it wanted to die. it only had to say bleep once to set me off, and bam! the next thing you knew it was shaterd to pieces. "dang alarm clock making a bunch of rakit in the morning when im trying to sleep" did i want to go to school? no. did i need to go to school? no. did i want to be made fun of and picked on because of my anger issues? wait for it- no. my name is neru akita im a freshmen in high school at the vocaloid music acadamy. along with miku hatsune, keito(who for some reason i think is gay) rin, and teto. together we stuck by each others sides in this heck hole of a world.

"neru, come on, get dressed school will be starting soon you dont want to be late do you" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"ok mom gaush im getting ready" i said and put on my usual school uniform and i went in the bathroom did my normal rutine which was a simple 3 things. brush my hair, put it up in my signiture neru hairstyle, and brushed my teeth. after that i grabed my backpack and i was off to catch up with the a normal day but i had a fealing it was going to be everything but that.

my friends were not that far ahead of me it took me 30 seconds to catch up with them.

"there you are neru" miku said in her usual prepy voice "how was your morning?"

"same as usual only broke one thing." i said

"let me guess it was the alarm clock wasnt it?" keito asked

"how many have you gone through neru?" teto aske1d "twelve, thirteen"

"seven for your information." i said in a sort of annoyed tone

"when are you gonna stop destroying every thing in your sight, neru?" rin asked, really starting to tick me off. somtimes my friends will act like that it was our way of saying we are gonna be there for you, and help you through it.

"well, Rin, I'll stop breaking things when you stop making googly eyes at your twin brother." i said. rin just stares at me with the evil eye saying lay off. ok let me do a back ground check for my friends. miku is the prepy person of the group shes made fun of because she hangs with us. she could of chosen to be friends with others, and had alot more friends, but she choose us. she gets on my nerves alot, but im glad shes with our group instead with those other snobs. teto is made fun of because of her hair, which everyone says looks like drills, but never, and i mean NEVER, say that to her the last one who did ended up with his legs broken in three places. rin is made fun of because shes in love with her twin brother len how it leaked out we dont know but when she finds out who started it man look out. last but definatly least kaito. he is made fun of because hes the most perverted guy in the school. how we ended up with him i dont know, but we keep him in line, thanks to teto. one false move. hehe. hes gonna be in thr hosptal for 3 months.

after a few minutes of talking and palying around we finally hit campus we knew somthing was up. all of the other students were whispering to each other. usually this place is really anoying, with everyone talking, and judging each other but it was way to quiet. i liked it. but i couldnt shake this feeling that evrything is going to go down hill for me. then it hit me or should i say he hit me i feel to the ground quickly droping my books and stuff

"oh sorry. my falt i guess i wasnt paying attention sorry about that" he said apolygising he offerd me a hand and suprisingly i took it "here let me help you with that" he said and grabbed my stuff and handed it to me

"umm thanks..." was all i could say i didnt know what his name was

"its chase" he said

"neru, nice to meet you" i said because i really was. the bell rang

"oh, well thats the bell i better get to class see you later?" he asked

"yeah sure" i confirmed

"k cool bye" was all he said before he ran to class well now we know whats going on theres a new kid on campus and i think i like him too


End file.
